Blonde With Pink Tips
by Cinderella912
Summary: Purple hair, squawking owls and Harry's traditions, it can only mean one thing. Teddy and Victoire say goodbye before Teddy's first year at hogwarts. Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley. Light hearted and hopefully amusing. Read and review?


_Yes, yes. Another oneshot from me. I'm a bad author really, I should be working on my 2 chaptered fics but these ideas just keep coming to me. So I write them, unfortunatly, at ungodly hours of the morning. It started off in my mind as one thing and came out completely different, I am however quite pleased with it. It's a little rough though as it's late and this is un-betad.  
This is Teddy/Victoire. Just a bit of fluffy, hopefully humourous stuff. Also, I can never remember if it's one year or two between Teddy and Victoire but for the purpose of my story, it's one. :D Enjoy and please review..._

* * *

Blonde With Pink Tips.

There really were plenty of reasons for people to give me strange looks that morning on the platform. For a start my hair had taken on a garish purple hue last night and wouldn't change back no matter how hard I tried to morph it. If that wasn't bad enough my owl, Henry, would not stop squawking and no one could figure out why. Unfortunately for me, I had discovered that neither of these inconveniences were the things that would get me looked at oddly.

You see, when one first begins Hogwarts, it's not abnormal for ones friends or family to come to the station to wave their loved one off. Unfortunately, I had the largest family known to man. Only one of which were actually related to me, I might add. The crowd of various Weasleys, Potters and Gran was sickeningly huge and it was getting me far too much attention, especially considering the amount of war heroes that had gathered to see me off. I decided to consult Harry about it.

'Harry, you know you didn't have to get the whole family out here. I'm sure everyone has better things to do. Really it would have been fine with just you and Ginny and Gran.' I tried to sound anything other than nervous but I don't think it worked. 'And Victoire.' I added as an after-thought.

'Oh Teddy,' he said, stretching out my name and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder 'It's a family tradition.' He grinned at me.

'What, so you mean all these people,' I gestured to the sea of ginger that you could clearly make out, even through the steam that the Hogwarts Express was producing 'all these people had about 20 people to see them off?'

'Yeah well, tradition gotta start somewhere Ted.' And he grinned wider than I've ever seen anyone grin in my entire 11 years. The thing about Harry is, well, sometimes he makes me think he's just had one too many 'Avada Kedavra' to the head.

I shook my head in despair and wandered over to see if George could help me put my trunk onto the train, which he did with a devilish smirk and a wink which could only mean he had placed some of the shops new products in there. I raised a purple eyebrow at my not-really-uncle but then offered a thankful smile before navigating my way back through the crowd, only to be bowled over just before I got to my extended family.

I blinked and looked straight forward into the deep blue eyes of my best friend. Smiling I rolled over and offered my hand to help her up.

'Hello there Vic, bit excited today are we?' She dismissed my attempt at humour and simply collapsed against me in a bone crushing hug. She really was stronger than she looked.

'Oh Teddy, I'm gonna miss you so much.' Well, that didn't sound too good. Small sharp sobs sounded from the blonde girl attached to me.

_Always Avoid Alliteration _my own voice said to me inside my head. _Shut up. _I growled at myself.

'Oh come on 'Toire, don't cry.' I said, out loud this time. 'It's only one year and then you can join me at Hogwarts. Anyway, I'll be home at Christmas.' I hugged her more tightly and she rested her head on my chest. She looked up at me and giggled. I let go of her and reached for my hair, knowing that she was probably laughing at the unfortunate colour it had changed to now.

Sure enough, when I pulled a piece down in front of my eyes, I found it had decided to change to bright blonde just like Victoire's but with pink tips._ Bugger it_.

'For the love of Merlin…' I growled, cursing my hair and trying to change it back to its usual blue. I only succeeded in returning it to its earlier purple state. Victoire giggled again and I poked her in the ribs.

'Hey,' she exclaimed, still giggling slightly. 'I really am going to miss you Teddy. I've never spent more than a few weeks away from you in my life, and now you're leaving for a whole school year.' Her head was bowed but I'm sure I saw a tear escape from her eye and run down her cheek. I hugged her again and promised to write everyday.

Just then there was a loud noise, signalling the train would be leaving very soon and the whole of the family seemed to realise I wasn't yet on it at once. They all turned, as one actually which was rather amusing to watch, and shouted various things to me, all basically saying _get your arse on that train right now Teddy Lupin._

I looked back at Victoire one last time and before I had a chance to say anything, she leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then she blushed furiously and looked away. I, of course, just stood there blinking for a moment or two, only vaguely aware my hair had turned blonde yet again. _Very smart Teddy stop standing here, the train is about to leave._

She looked up and smiled at me, before giving me one more squeeze and telling me to get on the train.

'Right, well yes. I'll miss you Vic!' I yelled again as I ran up onto the train, changing my hair finally back to a suitable shade of blue. The train pulled out and I settled into an empty compartment planning to catch up on the sleep I didn't get last night. I lifted a hand to the cheek where Victoire had kissed me and smiled, my hair changing again to blonde. With pink tips.

* * *

There we go. Please review? It only takes a minute but it'll make my day.


End file.
